My one wish
by foxylove51
Summary: Two young girls end up in a world they've never heard of, full of deadly ninjas and freaks! All thanks to some elderly woman, who granted the girls one wish.
1. Chapter 1

Danielle's POV

"I fucking hate this place!" I groaned, sitting on the floor in my room, while my best friend/adopted sister, Sarah, wrapped my leg wound with guaze.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed, wincing as I started to patch her up by spraying her wounds with antibacterial stuff. "But we have no where else to go."

"Even a dumpster would be better than here." I argued, concetrating on stitching a particularly deep gash in her arm.

"Maybe, but if we can just make it a few more years.." She trailed off, and I following her gaze to my mother, who was standing in the doorway, watching us. She suddenly burst into tears, falling to her knees, holding her face in her hands, small sobs and gasps escaping her mouth.

Sarah jumped up and rubbed her back soothingly. I, however, stood there watching her emotionlessly, my sympathy for her long gone. Instead of putting an end to our misery, she sat back and allowed it, watching her kids having to constently bandage each other. I was sick of her impassive behavior. I put on pants and a jacket before opening the window.

"I'm leaving." I announced before jumping to the ground.

"Wait for me!" Sarah called, climbing down the tree by the window.

Together we walked into the woods to our tree house. It was an old shack built at the top of a medium sized tree, with wooden handles nailed all the way to the top. I started climbing and was a few feet from the top when a noise startled me.

"What was that?" Sarah asked from below me.

"I don't know, but it came from inside the tree house." I answered, rushing up the last few rungs and bursting through the door. I dashed to the old matress we had drug in here a few months ago to grab a hidden gun. I pointed it to the corner, where a shadowy figure was slowly standing up. Sarah stuck her head through the door and shined a flash light on the mysterious intruder. I lowered the gun when the light revealed that our 'guest' was a shaky old lady.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I have no home, and I saw this tree house, so I slept here last night." She answered, strangely confident for some one who had a gun pointed to their head mere moments ago. "If you'll give me a moment, I'll gather my belongings and leave."

"It's fine; you can stay if you'd like." I offered. "Are you hungry?" I went to the small cabinet we storing a few cans of food in. I handed her a couple and she gave me a smile.

"Thank you dear." I put them in a small bag she had, then gestured for us to come closer as she sat down. We sat down across from her, watching as she pulled a worn book from the bag. "Now tell me, what is it that you two want more than any thing?"

"What?" I asked. 'What kind of question is that?'

"I would like to repay you for this favor, so I shall grant your wish." She explained completely serious.

Sarah and I laughed lightly. "And what makes you think we're not happy as it is?" I joked at the irony of my words.

"Child, I know that every day is a living nightmare because of your father in law." We stopped laughing and stared at her in shock. "Nobody will help you, even your own mother."

"H-how did you know all that?" Sarah asked, staring at the woman.

"I know all about you girls." She turned to a page in her book. "Now then, in return for your help, I'll grant your deepest wishes." She chanted a few words and Sarah was gone."

"Where's Sarah?" I jumped up, glaring at the woman.

"Don't worry, she's in a better place, and you'll be joining her in a minute." She pulled out a strange looking book and put it in my hands. "This will tell you anything you want to know my dear. You may want this too." She handed me a book bag, then rechanted the words and I blacked out.

I woke up in a field, with a very sore butt. And three guys staring at me. Well, me and Sarah, who looked like she was about to freak out. I looked at the guy with bones sticking out every where from his body. I frowned in disapproval, but it didn't seem to really faze him.

Of course, Sarah just couldn't keep her big mouth shut. "That is the grossest thing I have _ever _seen."

One of the guys behind us snickered and pulled us back as a bone flew past us. Bone head was trying to kill us.

"Thanks." I turned from my savior to hiss at bone head. "The hell, you almost killed me, ya slimy dick."

"Maybe you shouldn't insult him." My savior suggested. He had black eyes, black hair in a bowl cut, and the biggest eyebrows you could possibly imagine.

"Why's he trying to kill us?" Another bone flew at me, blocked by a wall of sand. Sarah turned back to him and demanded, "Why are you trying to kill us?"

"You insulted my Kekkei Genkai!" He glared at us.

"Your what?" Sarah asked, looking as confused as me.

"You insulted his bones." The red head said. His red hair was short and spiky, with tons of eyeliner, a japanese symbol on his forehead, pale skin, and a bored look on his face.

'Nice.' I thought. "What's your names?"

"I am Rock Lee, a ninja of Konoha, and this is Gaara of the desert, ninja of Suna." The one in spandex, aka Lee, said. "May I ask for your names as well?"

"I'm Danny and this is Sarah." I introduced us.

"Is Danny not a boy's name?" Lee asked.

"It's short for Danielle." Sarah explained for me.

"Well, it would be best if neither of you insulted Kimimaro." Lee suggested.

"Whatever." I mumbled and watched Gaara and Kimimaro fight.

I watched in amazement as Gaara raised his hand and sand buried Kimimaro. "Sand burial." He closed his fist and a loud crunching came from the sand cacoon. "Ew."

Gaara ignored me and, while staring forward at the cacoon, spoke. "When I look at this guy, it reminds me of him."

"Huh?" Lee said, confused.

"Uchiha. His eyes. Sasuke had the same eyes this guy does."

"The same eyes..?" Lee repeated, trailing off at the end, still a bit confused.

"Seeking to prove the value of their own exsistence." He elaborated.

Lee looked back up at the cacoon, so I followed his eyes to see Kimimaro emerge from the sand, his entire body covered in black markings. More bones know showed, but instead of them sticking out, it was more like his skin had been pulled backto reveal them.

Lee gasped, "I-Impossible."

"That sure was a lot of pressure." He hissed. "If I hadn't grown a membrane of bone underneath my skin, I would have been crushed beyong recognition." The skin right by his mouth had disappeared, showing his teeth and jaws moving as he talked.

"I wish you had, that way I wouldn't have to see your disgusting face." I said nonchalantly.

"Ouch, Danny, harsh!" Sarah said.

"Sarah, he tried to kill us." I deadpanned.

Lee just sat there in shock. That must have been a very powerful attack.

"More bones." Gaara sighed. "He's a monster. A freak."

"Well, he certainly is a nuisance." Lee agreed. I had a feeling that he tried to see the good in people.

"Nuisance my ass." I countered. "Gaara's right, he's a freak."

"I underestimated you." Kimimaro told Gaara. "But that's the last time I get caught in your sand."

I looked around Gaara to face Kimimaro. "I highly doubt that."

Gaara said nothing as he set his legs firmly and made hand signs that seemed to make a giant wave of sand rise far above us. "Sand tsunami!"

I put up my arms to protect my face from the flying sand, while Lee covered Sarah's face with his arm, while watching Gaara fighting.

Kimimaro did his best to avoid, but was caught and tossed around like a ragdoll, eventually swallowing him up, along with most of the trees around him.

"You-you did it!" Lee proclaimed happily.

"No. Not yet." He said, getting on one knee and putting both his hands on the ground. "Ginat sand burial!" It shook the earth, causing all but Gaara to stumble and fall. When the shuddering stopped, Lee looked at Gaara questioningly, while Gaara looked both puzzled and dismayed.

"Why won't he give up?" He wondered out loud.

"What?" Lee gasped.

The bone dude erupted from the sand, looking more gruesome than ever. His skin and hair were now shades of grey, and he had a tail. "Oh look, a baby dinosaur." I mocked him. He glared at me, while Sarah smacked the back of my head.

"Why won't he go away!" Sarah said. Her voice was shaky and she looked horrified. To prove that she was, she latched onto me, burying her head into my side. I rubbed her head, messing up her short brown hair.

Gaara finally turned and spoke to us,er, well, me at least. "You're not ninjas, are you?"

"No."

""You've never seen a battle like this." He stated, somehow knowing.

"No." I confirmed for them.

"You must be quite confused then." Lee said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't care." I assured him. "It's Sarah who's terrified.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara interrupted, raising his hand so sand would once again, encasing Kimimaro in sand, then trying to crush him again.

He pulled himself and charged at us. Gaara stood his ground, clenching his fists repeatedly to catch the monster, but he was just too fast for him. As he got close, a wall of sand rose to protect us, but the monster crashed and ran at Gaara, who was sent flying.

"Is that the best you can do with your ultimate defence? Is that all?" It mocked. "I'm very disappointed." Gaara pulled himself onto all fours and looked up. His face looked like it was crumbling.

"I see." The monster stated calmly. "An armour-like shell of sand." And then suddenly Lee was behind him. He moved so quickly I didn't even see him.

"But he is not your only opponent!" He cried. "I am here as well!" And aimed a kick at the creature. He missed and the bony tail came up to meet him.

"Lee!" I yelled.

Luckily, Gaara already had it covered, and sent up a wall of sand to cushion the blow. It still hit him hard enough to send him flying with a cry of pain, but it could have worse. Deadly even. I forced Sarah onto her feet and hauled her with me over to Lee, who was sitting up, with some difficulty. "Lee, are you okay?"

"Just some external damage." He answered. I hope this battle ended soon, for Lee and Sarah's sakes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm tired of that sand." Kimimaro announced angrily. "Very well, Gaara. You first."Gaara just glared at him.

Kimimaro slowly reached backward, while Lee and I were disgusted. Even Gaara frowned it obvious disgust and/or disapproval. Sarah gagged as he ripped out his own spine.

"His spine..." Lee gasped in horror.

"Clymadis dance!" Kimimaro grinned, which was probably the scariest thing I had seen throughout this whole battle. "First the vine." He used his spine as a whip and slung it toward Gaara, who put up a shield of sand. The whip wrapped tightly around the sand, keeping Gaara where he was. "Then the flower."

It's arm transformed into a bone drill, which was weird. "This bone is my strongest." He bragged to Gaara. "It will bore right through you, defences and all!"

'Yeah, I really doubt that pal.' I thought. He cringed slightly as he lifted his arm a bit. 'Yeah, probably hurts to rip out your own spine. Dumbass.'

Gaara just wrapped more sand around the spine whip, until a giant raccoon looking creature made of sand a was between the monster and Gaara. "Ultimate defence! Shukaku shield!"

Sarah had finally looked up, watching Kimimaro try to run his bone through the sand shield. She whimpered in concern but she shushed by Lee. "No chance. I have fought Gaara and I know that sand shield well. It may give, but it doess not break. And this is a more advanced form. There is no way he will ever break through!"

After a moment or two, I heard a crack, bringing a smile to my face. The bone cracked, leaving behind a mere dent in the sand shield. Looks like Lee was rewarded for his faith in gaara's abilities. "It's so strong!" The bone head gasped.

"I took the hardest minerals in the soil I gathered. And then I fused them with the sand using my chakra." Gaara explained, sounding rather bored. "Tell me, that's a very unusual jutsu. It's a kakkei genkai, right?"

"It belonged to the Kaguya clan." He replied. "But now, it belongs to me and me alone."

"You're the last of your clan, eh? Then your clan perishes today." Gaara promised.

Kimimaro smiled, which was odd coming from a man who was about to die. "That might very well be the case. My body has weakened. It may not last much longer. However, I will still live on." Everyone present wore the same look of confusion. "Because, I am not alone."

"Didn't he just say he was the last of his clan?" Sarah whispered to me.

"Yes." I answered. "Just watch."

"You're not alone you say?" Gaara questioned.

"That's right. My existence has been subsumed itno Lord Orochimaru's ambition. That means a part of me will survive in Lord orochimaru's heart, forever." He answered.

"What's Orochimaru?" Sarah asked.

"I think it's more of a who." I corrected her.

"I will explain it to you later." Lee promised.

"Orochimaru's brain washed you well." Gaara commented, making some hand sign. "You sad little pawn."

Kimimaro frowned at him, obviously upset, then snapped wide open in shock as sand began to pull him into the earth. The raccoon disappeared, grabbing the whip like a hand made of sand. The sand around gaara exploded, pushing away the spine whip.

"It is amazing he still had chakra." Lee exclaimed in awe as Kimimaro struggled in the sand.

"What's chakra?" Sarah asked, only for me to hush her again.

The creature smiled. "I underestimated him."

"I will bury you two hundred meters below the surface of the earth." Gaara said coldly. "Under pressure so great you won't be able to move a finger. Imprisoned there until the end of time." The sand finally stopped moving when he was out of sight.

"You did it!" Lee cheered. "This time I am sure of it!" Lee sounded sure of himself, but gaara continued to stare at the spot.

"Dance!" A voice called out, one I didn't think I'd hear again. Even Gaara's eyes went wide with astonishment. "Bracken dance!"

Huge spikes of bone popped out of the ground. The spikes moved closer to us, so I pulled both sarah and lee to their feet and ran with them in tow. I could not out run the spikes, though, and they quickly surrounded us. However, before we could be impaled, a sand cloud lifted us into the air, out of danger. Gaara was on a simliar cloud of sand, looking exhausted.

Lee still smiled at him. "Thank you Gaara, you saved me again. These powers of yours are truly remarkable."

"Not really." Gaara gasped. "I'm merely able to make the sand do my bidding. It's second nature to me now."

"The hell with that, it's amazing!" Sarah exclaimed. "You kicked ass!"

Gaara looked at her a bit funny. "That's how she says thank you." I explained. He nodded to me then looked at the field of spikes.

"A tenacious opponent but this time it's over." He commented. "We won't be seeing him again in this life."

"Thank God." I sighed, having had enough of this.

Gaara suddenly fell onto one hand, then looked at us. "My strength is gone. We must descend."

"I am not his pawn!" The voice called again, from much closer. I tensed for an attack, while Sarah ducked behind me in fear. The monster leaned out of one of the pillars, his giant bone arm back in place. "He is the one...the only one who gave my life meaning!" He yelled, then aimed his bone at gaara's head. "but how could the likes of you ever understand that?"

The drill came so close, only to stop a few inches short. Blood leaked from his mouth, falling to the ground below. "He is dead." Lee said.

"Are you sure this time?" I sarcastically asked. "Cause if he comes back one more time, I'm going to shoot his brains out!"

We descended to the ground, resting by some trees. Gaara took the gourd off, leaning it against the tree before sinked to the ground.

Sarah finally went back to her normal, slightly annoying self. "Who was that guy? Why was he trying to kill us? Who is this Orochimaru, and what is chakra? How do you control that sand? What was up with that dudes bones? Why-"

"Sarah, that's enough." I stopped her never ending questions. "They're both exhausted, so just let them rest."

She pouted back obeyed, laying down in the grass on her back. Gaara and Lee continued to talk, but I tuned them out to do some thinking. How had we gotten to wherever to was that we were? What had the old with done?

"DANNY!" Sarah yelled in my ear. I turned to her, waiting to see what she wanted. "Are you okay? You were spaced out for a minute."

"Fine." I answered, the remembered the book bag weighing my down. I took off the strap and dumped it's contents onto the ground. it had a first aid kit, some food and water, a pen, knives, gunes, and ammo. The book the old lady gave me was there as well, along with a few copies of Naruto. Two necklaces were at the bottom of the bag, one a ruby red amulet on a gold chain, the other blue on a silver chain.

"Hey, what's with that book?" Sarah said, looking over my shoulder.

"The..witch, for lack of better word, handed it to me before we were transported to this dimmension." I picked up the book and flipped it open. "She said it would answer any questions we had."

"Really, that is so cool!" Sarah cheered. "Let me see it!" She reached for the book, but I slammed the book shut and held it away from her.

"If I left you with this book for even five minutes, it would be over loaded with questions." I said, keeping it away from her.

"It really answers anything?" Lee asked in awe.

"Supposedly." I answered, passing it to him. "Although I wouldn't trust much of anything that came from a witch."

"To offer such a useful tool without expecting anything in return is quite absurd." Gaara added.

"Exactly." I agreed. "Maybe some of the shinobi in this world would be able to test it's safety." I picked up the pen and flipped the book open to the first page. "Of course, I've never been one for sitting back and waiting."

"Yes!" Sarah cheered, pumping her fist.

I thought of the best question for me to ask first. I wrote it down and soon letters appeared underneath, answering the question.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Sarah asked, shaking me.

I pouted slightly and half glared at her. "I asked why the witch sent us to this dimmension. It says the witch, or Evaline, granted our wish."

"What was your wish?" Lee asked.

Me and Sarah shared a look before I turned back to Lee. "We'd rather not talk about it."

"Very well." Lee backed off, but Gaara had other ideas.

"Why should we trust you if you won't even answer such trivial questions?" He remained monotone, staring at me with a look that send a shiver down my spine.

"It's not trivial information that we'd hand out to anyone. The whole matter is quite personal to us. Can you honestly say that you don't have something in your past that you don't want to talk about?" I gave him a piercing stare of my own. He thought for a moment and nodded.

"We should return to the leaf, you are in need of medical attention." Gaara stated, standing and picking up his gourd of sand.

Lee nodded and I gathered my stuff and put the bag back on. Lee looked at us once again, this time with a somewhat puzzled look. "You two cannot jump through the trees, can you?"

"Nope." Sarah answered, pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"Well, I am in no condition to carry you, and gaara can't carry you both." Lee pondered the situation some more.

"Well, Danny does track and feild, so she could probably run if you went slow enough." Sarah suggested.

"Are you sure, it's a long distance for a normal person to run." Lee asked.

"No, even with some long distance training, it would be impossible for non ninja to make the entire trip." Gaara put in, walking over to me. Next thing I knew, he had picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I yelped, my voice going squeeky near the end.

Sarah laughed at me before she was picked up, with some difficulty, from lee. "hey, maybe you guys should trade." Sarah suggested.

"She's right. I'm much lighter than she is." I added.

"Hey! It's only by twenty pounds!" Sarah protested.

Gaara said nothing as he dropped me and took Sarah. He grunted slightly as he picked her up. "You're right, Danny is lighter."

Sarah pouted and crossed her arms, starring at the ground. Her eyebrows went up and she looked at me, wiggling her eyebrows. I looked and sighed at her pervertedness. She was staring at gaara's ass. Which, I must admit, was nice. "Alright, let's go!" Lee exclaimed, leaping into the air and landing on a tree branch. He jumped through the air so gracefully it felt almost like we were flying.

After a couple hours, we finally stopped at a tall gateway. A boy our age with his hair pulled up in a ponytail on top of his head, which made his head look like a pineapple with pierced ears, wearing a green vest with a grey shirt underneath. He wore one of the headbands that everyone seemed to be wearing on his upper left arm. He seemed kinda glad that we were back, but upset at the same time.

"Who are the girls?" He asked, lazily looking over at us.

"I'm Danny, this is Sarah." I answered.

"Don't beat around the bush, do ya?" He grinned half heartedly at me.

"Hi, I'm Sarah!" Sarah interrupted, waving at the boy like crazy. "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru." He answered.

"Hey Shikamaru! Where are we? Why are you here? Why is every one wearing those weird things?" She pointed at the headband on his arm.

"How troublesome.." Shikamaru trailed off.

"What's t-" She began again.

"Enough questions Sarah." I interrupted her mid sentence. "Lee is in need of medical attention, which he won't get while we're standing here so Shikamaru answers your questions."

"Right, let's go." Shikamaru agreed. We all followed him to a large building, which smelt like sanitizing cleaner. The walls were all white, with few decorations. We walked to the front desk and checked in Lee. A nurse led us all to a room, where Lee was forced to sit on the bed to be examed.

"Alright sir, the damage doesn't seem to be too bad, but we'd like to keep you over night." The nurse said. She sounded very friendly, or she was just good at faking it.

"Shikamaru, have the others returned yet?" lee asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Shikamaru sat next to him, Sarah layed behind them, I lounged in the chair, and Gaara stood behind me.

"Yeah." He answered. "Neji and Choji are unstable, and Naruto is real beat up too. Kiba and me are doing alright though, thanks to Kankuro and Temari."

"Who are all these people!" Sarah burst out.

"You can meet them later." Shikamaru answered.

"I need to find Temari and Kankuro." Gaara interrupted.

Sarah jumped up and put her hands together, standing in front of Gaara. "Can we please go? Please please please!" She begged desperately.

He grunted and walked around her. I shrugged and got up, following after him. Sarah grabbed onto the strap of my bag and tagged along with us.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned at Sarah's incessent questioning, hoping Gaara would do something about it. Thankfully, he did. "Shut up already."

Sarah pouted and whined to me. "Danny! He told me to shut uuuuppppppp!"

"Good." I sighed, rubbing my temples with my index fingers. "You're giving me a headache."

"But Dannyyyyyyyyyyy..." She whined some more.

"Sarah, please stop." I asked.

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms. We soon came to a dead end, where there were double doors with a light. Outside sat a blonde girl with a giant fan next to her.

"Temari." Gaara greeted, nodding his head.

"Hey Gaara." She said, looking at him then at us with interest. "Who're they?"

"I'm Sarah, and this is Danny."" Sarah hopped into the seat next to Temari. "How are you? Who's in there? How do you know them? How do you know Gaara?"

Temari just laughed lightheartedly at Sarah's childish behavior. "I'm fine, the boy in surgery is Choji, I don't really know him, I'm just waiting here for Shikamaru, and Gaara's my little brother."

"Really? You two don't look alike." Sarah pointed out. I took a good look at them both, comparing their faces. True, for the most part they were different, but there were still subtle signs of their relation, like the nose, or face shape.

"Yeah, I guess not..." Temari said, scratching the back of her head.

"What a drag." Shimamaru yawned, walking up behind us.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Sarah said.

"It's about time you got back." Tamari said.

"Hello Shika." I greeted. Gaara just nodded his head. "So, this hanging out is great and all, but where are we going to be staying while in this dimmension?" I asked.

"We'll have to take you to the Hokage and explain the situation." Shikamaru said. i noticed the concerned glances he sent to the door. "We'll have to wait until she's done working on Choji." He plopped down in a chair and sighed.

"You're good friends with Choji, aren't you?" I asked, hoping I wasn't going to upset him.

"Yeah, we've been friends for years." He sighed again. "And it's all my fault he's here."

"You beat the crap out of him?" I asked.

His head snapped up and he glared at me. "No, of course not!"

"Then I don't see how this could possibly be your fault." I reasoned. He seemed to get what I was implying.

"I...I guess you're right.." He looked a bit better, but not much. I locked eyes with sarah, then looked at Shikamaru for a second. She nodded and started talking Shika's ears off.

"Hey Gaara, can we meet some of the other people you talked about?" I asked. He sighed through his nose and nodded.

"I think I'll stay here this time." Sarah pouted, still upset about being told to shut up.

I rolled my eyes as He knocked before walking in to reveal a boy with blonde hair, wrapped with so many bandages he looked like a mummy. "Wow, he's real beat up. What kind of sick bastard does this?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara said, looking at the boy.

"Sounds like a total douche." I said, looking up to gaara. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly, but other than that he remained still. "Maybe we should go, since he's clearly out."

Gaara nodded and walked out. I took one last glance at him then followed. I'd like to meet him, once he's recovered. We stopped at yet another room, this time the door was open, with a brunette laying on his back, with a small white puppy on his stomach. "Kiba."

The boy and dog looked up, startled at seeing Gaara and me there. "Eh? Whatcha doing here? And who are you?" He asked, frowning slightly at us.

"I'm Danny, and we came here because I asked Gaara to meet some of the people aroundhere cause I'm bored out of my freakin' mind. Some damn old hag decided to magically transport me to another dimmension, supposedly to grant some 'wish', that I never even made." I said calmly, despite my irratation at the witch.

"Uh...Gaara?" He looked in hopes at the red head.

"It's true. Lee and I found her and her friend Sarah on our way back from the fight against Kimimaru." He said. Kiba's eyebrows went way up, while the dog just looked confused. I walked to the edge of the bed and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kiba." I smiled at him, then looked at the pup. "So what's his name?"

"Akamaru. Nice to meet you too." He smiled back at me.

"Well, I better git before Gaara's hospitality runs out and he refuses to take me anywhere else." I said, walking up to Gaara.

Kiba laughed as we left, saying something about how crazy I was. Like I didn't already know I was crazy. "So, where we going now?"

"To visit my older brother, Kankuro." Gaara answered, going to the room across from Kiba's. Inside a boy with in a black full body suit with cat ears on top of his head. A girl with shoulder length pink hair was standing by him, her hand glowing green.

"Hey Gaara, who's the cutie?" Kankuro asked, giving me a perverted look.

I sighed at his behavior. I hated perverts. Plus he looked weird with all that face paint. "Danny." Gaara answered.

"Did you really have to give him my name?" I whined.

"He would have found out eventually." Gaara answered, slight amusement in his voice.

"Touche bitch." I answered, turning back to the gaping Kankuro and the pink haired girl, who was politely trying to hide her own shock.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Kankuro exclaimed. The pink haired girl quickly covered his mouth, stopping any more noise.

"What he meant to say was that we're surprised that Gaara is talking so casually to some one." She explained. "By the way, my name is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura." I greeted. "Well, I'd really like to go back to Lee and see how he's doing, so bye." I waved and walked around gaara and out the door, walking halfway down the hall before I realized that I didn't know where I was going.

"This way." Gaar said, walking past me and turning to the left. I ran to catch up, thanking him.

"Why was Sakura and kankuro so surprised about you talking to me?" I asked. He stiffened and didn't say anything. "Ah, I see. Okay."

He looked at me expressioless, but I could see the gratitude in his eyes. I wasn't watching where I was going at all, and bumped into someone. To make matters worse, the stairway door was wide open, and I got knocked all the way to the bottom. I groaned in pain, trying to stand up, but my wirst hurt too much. I knew from experience that it was broken. There was blood dripping down my face and getting into my eyes, and my ribs hurt like hell. What horrible luck I had.

Two arms lifted me up gently, careful of any wounds. I was raced upstairs and into a room so fast I'm dure I blackened out. "Danny!" Sarah cried next to me.

"Sarah?" I called. I felt something...warm on my head where the gash was, and I could even feel it closing up. But it didn't feel like my skin was getting pierced and pulled like it did when I got stitches. I looked up and saw Sarah and Gaara beside the bed, watching me in concern. 'Huh...that's the first time I've seen Gaara with any emotion on his face.' I thought. My gaze went up to see Sakur, concertrating on her glowing green hand.

I jumped as a pale hand touched my cheek with a wet rag, but relaxed seeing Gaara. He gently wiped the blood off my face. My consciousness was slipping from me and I closed my eyes as Sakura moved to my wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah's POv

"I hope Danny will be okay." I said as my head drooped down. "Why'd that bastard have to push her down to stairs anyway!"

"Calm down, it was an accident." Kiba said, yawning loudly.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I'll calm down when I want damn it!" I yelled at him.

"Sarah, stop." Danny said. I squealed and ran up to her, seconds from squeezing the crap out of her before Kiba held me back.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy that you're finally awake." I cheered. Kiba laughed at me and let go.

Danny's POV

"So, you're finally awake." Temari said from the door way. Gaara and Kankuro came in behind her, all of them coming to stand around my bed.

"Yeah." I smiled at Gaara. "Thanks."

"Eh?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow at me.

"Gaara carried me to this room and wiped the blood off my face." I explained. He looked shocked and completely confused. 'Weird. Could Gaara truly be such a bad person that everyone is surprised by the slightest kindness he shows? What has this boy done?'

"Hi guys!" Some one shouted from the doorway. I looked and saw a girl, who looked to be about 16, with silver eyes and ornage and brown hair cut pixie style. She wore baggy cargo pants, a skin tight red shirt with a picture of a wolf and tiger on the front, and no shoes. She also had a tatoo of a tiger and wolf spinning up her arm. She also had an awesome black choker with a rose, and a second necklace with a small wooden puppet. But the strangest thing about this girl was the weasel that was black, had orange streaks, and red eyes riding on her shoulder.

"What's up Ange?" Kiba said, waving at her.

"That's what I wanna know." She said, flopping down in seat next to him.

"Some dude accidently pushed me downstairs and I fell down some stairs. No biggy." I answered.

"No biggy? Your head was aweful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's fine." I assured her. I studied the new arrival for a moment. "Hi, my names Danielle, but call me Danny."

"Nice name." She said smiling. "I'm Ange." She pointed to the weasel riding on her shoulder. "And this is Blitz."

"Well, as great as all this is, it's getting late, so I'm going to the hotel." Kankuro yawned, stretching as he stood. Ange stared at him with a slightly dazed look before snapping back to reality.

"Kankuro's right. I'm heading home too." She said, walking out with Kankuro.

"I've got to go home too." Sakura said. "Don't fall asleep, you have a mild concussion."

"Hey, Gaara, why don't you just stay here and keep an eye on her, since you don't sleep." Temari suggested. I didn't know this girl very well, but I could see the evil gleam in her eyes and knew she was up to something. "Hey Shika, you going home too?"

"I suppose." He lazily answered, staggerin to his feet.

"Great, I'll walk with you." Temari said, pulling on his arm.

"How troublesome..." He mumbled. That left me with Sarah, who looked like she was going to pass out, and Kiba.

"Hey, girl!" He called to Sarah.

"Huh?" She murmed sleepily.

"Do you got a place to stay for the night?" He asked.

"No." She yawned.

"You can stay with me then." He grinned, leading my best friend away.

"And then, there was one..." I whispered in a creepy voice.

Gaara said nothing and sat in the windowsill, staring outside at seemingly nothing in particular. I sighed in annoyance. 'This is going to be a long night...' I pulled a book from the bag Sarah had brought into the room and smiled at the cover. It was one of my all time favorites and a classic. I wasn't much on more modern day books. They were always so..so...I don't know, I just didn't find them all that great. Oh, gasp, some stupid chick fell in love with a monster who sparkles in sunlight! I have to read this book fifty billion tims and buy everything that has their faces on it! NOT!

Two hours later...

Well damn. I finished the book, and it had only been a couple hours. Maybe I can get Gaara to talk?

"Hey Gaara?" I called.

He kept staring out the window, only giving a small grunt to show he was listening.

"Why don't you sleep?" He tensed a little, but didn't say a word. I waited almost five minutes before talking again. "If you don't talk to me, I'll just keep staring at your cute ass."

He finally turned to me, clearly shocked. "What?"

I smirked at him and repeated myself, "If you don't talk to me, Ill just keep staring at your cute ass."

"I am not cute." He glared.

"Technically, I said you had a cute ass, but now that I think about it, you're all around cute." I teased him. A weird noise caught my attention and I looked around, trying to find the source. My eyes finally settled on the ginat gourn Gaara carried. 'That must be the sand moving around inside...surely Gaara wouldn't attack some one in the hospital, would he?'

"Don't call me that again." He warned, then continued to gaze out the window. It wasn't until later that I learned just how miraculous it was that I hadn't died that night.

"You bastard!" Sarah screamed. She picked up the game board and tried to slam it on Shikamaru's head. He caught it, of course, and Sarah pouted.

On one of her daily visits to my room, Shikamaru had offered to teach her to play Shoji. Apearently his way of teaching was to beat his opponent. He smirked while she whined and pouted about losing. Good old Temari came to Sarah's rescue, whacking him in the head with her fan. Gaara and I were playing a home made game of checkers, which was fun, despite the board and game pieces looking like shit.

"Ha, got one of your pieces." I bragged, jumping the potatoe chip that was a 'checker', then groaned in disappointment. Gaara smirked while he jumped two pieces. "Damn it!"

I sighed and moved another piece, eating the confescated chip. He frowned at me. "Stop eating my checkers."

"Ah, don't worry, it's not like I can eat anything else." I started to talk to a stupid sounding voice. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna eat this magnet." He leaned over and flicked my forehead.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. What are those head bands you wear for?" Sarah stopped pouting when she heard me and listened in on Gaara's answer.

"They're given to ninja as a way to show what village they're from." He explained. "Temari, Kankuro, and I are from a village called Suna."

"Is it like Kohona?"

"No. Suna is in the middle of a desert, and the people aren't as friendly." His voice held a slight bitterness, leaving me very curious.

"So, when do you have to go back?" I bit my lip and waited.

"Two days ago." He answered, taking his turn, reaching my side of the board so I kinged him. "I don't want to leave."

"Oh. Good, that means I can make you stay here." I crossed my arms and smiled triumphantly.

"I win." He said.

I glared at the jerk. "Fuck you."

"No thanks." He declined mockingly.

"Touche bitch." I shoved the board and Gaara into the floor so I could lay down on the bed. He growled at me and left the room with a dark scowl on his face. "Bye! Come back soon!" I yelled to him.

"At least Gaara's not so mean about winning like this bastard here." Kuzu said, jabbing a thumb at Shikamaru. Said boy suddenly stood and muttered something about having to leave. "Whatever man, you're no fun!"

"If you want to play, why don't you go to Kiba?" I suggested. She squealed and jumped up and down before running away. I raised an eyebrow at my unusual friend. 'Hmmm...she seemed a bit too eager to go see Kiba...' I ignored my own thoughts and got back up, changing into some non hospital clothes, given to me by Sakura. She was so nice, when she wasn't yelling at you for putting yourself in danger or neglacting your health.

I put on a red t-shirt, black shorts, black boots, one fingerless glove on my right hand, and red/black bracelets on my arms. That older blond lady with the huge boobs told me not to leave, but I don't care. I'll go where I damn well please. The streets of Kohona were very lively, full of cheerful people, all of whom were also super friendly.

With Shikamaru...

Shikamru walked to the Hokage's door, knocking once before walking in. She looked up from the paper work she was working on. "What is it?"

"We may have a slight problem with the girl. It seems Sabuko no Gaara had become attached to her." Shikamaru reported seriously to Tsunade.

"So? What do I care if the little sand brat has a crush?" Her words were drowsily spoken, and she looked ready to pass out.

"Given Gaara's past, he will no doubt be very possesive of any friends he acquired. So, if he's friends with Danny, he won't want to leave the leaf with out her." I explained.

It took a moment for her sleepy brain to process the information, but when she did, she went into a mini panic. "Damn, you're right? Shizune! Bring me more sake!" She demanded to her assistant. The girl hurried off, followed by the pig that was always with her. "Thank you for this enlightenment, Shikamaru."

"If I may, I suggest that you talk to the Suna council about this. There wouldn't be a problem if she leaves with Gaara. In fact, it would rid us of dealing with Danny as well."

"Two birds with one stone, eh? Alright, I'll send a letter to Suna as soon as I can." She pulled out some clean paper and a pen. "Now then, I would like for you to periodically check in on those two. It shouldn't be a problem, since you've been checking on Choji, right?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru bowed and left, thinking of his new troublesome mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's POV

"This place is so boring." Kiba commented dryly as he stared at the wall.

"Yep." Sarah agreed, throwing some noddles at the wall. Why she had noodles I don't know and I didn't want to know.

"Fart fuck." I said randomly, watching a fly circle above my head. "I'm bored too."

"How long till you two can leave the hospital?" Sarah asked.

"As soon as our paperwork has been filled out." Kiba answered, stealing a noddle and slinging it at me. It slapped me in the face, but I didn't move to get it off me. Too troublesome, as Shikamaru would put it.

"Fuck this." I said, getting up and dropping the noodle off my face.

"Hey, where ya going?" Kiba asked. Sarah stood up, ready to follow me anywhere I went. "If Tsunade finds you gone, she'll kill us!"

"Correction, she doesn't have any athority over me, since I'm not a citizian of Kohona." I smirked and left, joined by Sarah after she told Kiba and Akamaru good bye. "Where's a good place to eat?"

"Well, Kiba took me and a few other people to a barbacue place that was really good. Wanna go there?"

"It'll do." I answered, letting Sarah take the lead. Of course, this was a horrible idea, that made me sure that I had mental issues from my fall, since I knew her to be one of the worse navigators in the world. In a total of five short minutes, down countless alleys and making a few circles, Sarah finally admitted that we were completely lost, without a clue how to get back.

"Sorry Danny." She blushed, looking at her feet with a pout.

"It's fine." I forgave her fault quickly, just like she did for me. "We'll just ask for directions."

"Hey, look, it's Temari!" Sarah shouted loudly, pointing across the road. I spotted the pigtailed girl walked away from us at a speedy pace.

I grabbed Sarah's hand and weaved through the crowd of poeple, occasionally pushing or shoving, finally within feet of the blond. "Temari." I called. She looked around for a moment before spotting us and grinning.

"Hey guys, what you doing out of the hospital already?" She asked, stepping back so we could talk without getting ran over by people.

"We ditched to go eat. Can you help us find this barbacue place Sarah told me about?" I aksed.

She laughed lightly. "Ditched huh? Sure, I'll help you. In fact, let's go together."

I grinned back, "Sounds great." Temari took us the oppisite way of where we had been going. Shows just how great Sarah was at directions.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" A voice yelled from behind us. We all turned around and soon spotted Ange because of her odd hair and blitz. They made her stick out like a sore thumb. But who even gave a fuck? "Where are you all going?"

"Out to eat for barbacue. Wanna come?" Temari offered.

"Sure." Ange agreed.

"This is great! It'll be a girl's night!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Sounds great!" Ange smiled, giving Sarah a thumbs up.

Temari and I just shrugged. Well, I did need some clothes, so it wouldn't hurt to go. We finally got to the restraunt and waited for a table. Sarah randomly started to squirm a little bit. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah." I brushed her excitement off as a waitress finally led us to a table near the back. I of course took a window seat, since I have a strange love of windows.

"Hello, can I take your order?" The waitress asked, but I could tell she would have rather stabbed her own eyes out than take an order from her tone.

"Yeah, I'll take some." Teamri ordered.

"I want beef teriyaki and dango." Sarah said happily.

"Beef Sukiyaki and a bowl of rice." I said.

"Hm...I'm not sure." Ange hestitated. "I guess I'll take some curry."

"Anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, tea for everyone." I answered, passing my menu down, then looking out the window with my arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow at what I saw outside. "Hey guys, look who's outside."

They all laughed at the sight of Gaara walking through the street, being pestered by an over excited Lee. We couldn't hear a word he said, but he kept waving around his arms and making funny motions. It was obviously not appreciated by Gaara, who looked quite irritated. I couldn't help but smile at his slight annoyance. He actually looked kinda cute like that, but I bet he'd look cutier if he smiled ever once in a while.

"There you are!" Kiba exclaimed as he rushed toward our table with Akamaru. "Tsunade's really pissed! She's busted three desks, destroyed the top floor of the Hokage tower, and her papers are all over the place! Okay, well, her papers are always every where, but the rest are bad signs! You better go now!"

Sarah looked nervous. "Maybe we should go, if Kiba says it this bad."

"No, I'm the only one who'll get in trouble, and I really don't care." I answered, tucking a piece of my long black hair behind my ear.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kiba asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yep." I said sarcastically, taking a sip of tea. Akamaru climbed up in Sarah's lap to lick at her cheek. "Wanna join us?"

He sighed then shrugged indifferently. "Why not?" He asked, taking the seat by Sarah. The waitress came back with our food. Kiba lit the grill in the middle of the table and a put my meat on it. I put a little soy sauce on my rice and broke apart my chopsticks. Sarah drooled over her dango, which she planned on eating before dinner.

When the meat was finally done, Kiba used his ninja speed to grab a couple pieces of my steak, handing some to Akamaru. I glared at him and reached over Sarah to smack the back of his head. "Don't take meh food bitch."

"Danny! Don't be rude!" Sarah scolded me.

"Hey, he shouldn't have taken her food." Ange said after taking a bite of curry. Temari nodded in agreement. Sarah pouted and layed her head on the table, whimpering slightly.

We ate our dinner in peace, except for Sarah swiping some of everyone's food for Kiba or Akamaru every little bit. I wacked her on the head with the bottle of soy sauce. Poor soy sauce. When we finished all the girls turned to look at the only man at the table, Kiba, who took out his wallet to pay. Legends say that the dog boy's wallet shrunk three sizes that day.

"Alright, Kiba you can't come with us on the next part on our night out." Ange told the disappionted pup.

"Aw, why not?" He whimpered, trying to use the puppy dog eyes.

"We're shopping for some new clothes, since Sarah and I have none." I answered. "Bye."

"Fine, see ya later Sarah, Danny." He waved and settled Akamaru on top of his head. Temari and Ange led us to a large four story building, that reminded me very much of the malls back home. Guess our worlds aren't _that_ different after all, aside from the ninjas. Maybe even Sarah and me could train to be ninjas too...if we could find a sensei, that is.

"Ahhhhhh!" Temari pulled me to the side as a blur of orange and yellow raced by, followed by pink and red. "Yeah, colors racing!" Sarah randomly shouted as they disappeared from sight.

"What was that?" I asked.

"NARUTO, YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!" Sakura's voice yelled, coming from the direction the blurs had ran to.

"Uh, nevermind." I said, sweatdropping. before anythign else could happen, I pulled and shoved us all into the building.

Temari pointed to a store in the corner than sold dresses and dress acessories. I groaned in misery as I was drug into the store by my new fan wielding friend, followed by a happy Sarah and grimacing Ange. Well this was certainly going to be pure hell for all involved.

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! And to Sai-chan-rocks-the-world, you can suck it! Live long and suck it! Lol, love you.**

**-Jacky**


	6. Chapter 6

Danny's POV

I had been wrong. Hell did not even begin to discribe this horrific event. Sarah had tossed numerous shoes that she didn't like onto the floor, leaving them for some older woman to stumble over and bust her butt. She of course complained to the manager, who threatened to throw us out, until Temari wavered her fan in his deadly ninja friends had it's perks.

Ange and I sat and told the others what we thought of their dresses. Since they had all insisted, I even got myself a dress and a pair of matching heels. Ange owned some dresses already, so she didn't want any. Next, we went to a store a lot like hot topic. Sarah went crazy, buying everything.

"Sarah, no."

"But.."

"No." She hung her head and put back a bunch of stuff she never would have used. I felt bad for Temari and Ange, since they had offered to pay.

I got black fingerless fishnet gloves that went to my elbows, black fingerless gloves that were laced up with a pink ribbon, a black rose for my hair, some shirts and blue jeans.

Next we went to buy Sarah and me some pajamas, and all were invited to stay at Ange's house for a sleepover. Now that actually sounded pretty good. Ange's house was smaller, but still quite cozy. It had a master bedroom for herself and a bathroom. Down the hall were a guest room, a bathroom across from that, then the living room. The kitchen was seperated from the living room, which had a couch and armchair. A tv was on the wall across the rrom, and between them on the third wall was a bookcase.

"Welcome to my beautiful home!" She exclaimed, Blaze scurried off her shoulder to curl up on a small red pillow on the couch.

"I like it." Sarah said, lloking all around. "Not too big, not too small."

"Hm, me too." Temari said, smirking.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Alright, you can start taking showers whenever you want." Ange said, pointing to the bathroom. Towels and washrags are in the closet."

"Thanks." We said in usion then Sarah and Temari laughed.

"I'll get a shower while your new pajamas are in the washer." Temari dug through her backpack and pulled out a super long shirt. A blue thong fell out on the ground, making the deadly kunoichi blush. "Uh...s-sorry about that."

I shrugged indifferently and Sarah blushed harder than Temari. "Whatever. At least you didn't drop yours on a crowded train like Sarah here."

"Train?" She asked confuzed.

"It's a machine for transportion that carries alot of people and goes extremely fast." I explained.

"Nice job." She harassed Sarah. "Bet all the guys loved seein' that."

"Just go get your shower." Sarah grumbled. Temari laughed before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"This place is a little strange." Sarah said once we were all alone.

"Yeah." I agreed then added frostily. "But it's better than home."

"I miss mom."

"I don't." Not like she did anything for me, or Sarah. "I'm actually happier here than I've been in a long time."

"I've noticed." She stared at the wall, wrapped up in her thoughts. It was strange for her, but it happened sometimes.

"Alright, I got the popcorn!" Ange came into the living room with a huge bowl of the salty snack, pulling Sarah from the thoughts she had been having. Her head snapped up toward the older female, pouncing at her for a handful of the treat, but being a trained killer, Ange easily evaded the assault. Poor Sarah jumped throught thin air to land face first into the hardwood. Blood was revealed to be trickling out of her nose when she picked herself off the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Ange asked, walking a little closer to the fallen friend. Perhaps it was the situation, or because Sarah had been hurt, but Ange was caught off guard as Sarah made a second leap, succeding in stealing the bowl. She ran to the end of the couch and plopped down, throwing pieces into the air so she could catch them in her mouth. Ange, who had been knocked to the floor, finally gained back her composure. "What just happened?"

"You were attacked by a rabbid squirrel." I said sarcastically, but without any bitterness. "It's currently being attacked by your weasel."

She glanced at the girl to find that she was indeed being attacked by Blitz, trying to keep the small mammal out of her bowl. Ange laughed and praised Blitz as he knocked the dish out of Sarah's hands, sending it flying. Ange caught the bowl and started to munch on it, laughing at Sarah's defeat.

Soon Sarah got mad and once again tried to steal the popcorn, but this time Ange brought her bare foot to Sarah's head and used it to hold her back as she teased her by eating it slowly. Temari walked in on the scene, giving the two a strange look, then turned to me for an explanation. I just shook my head and gathered my things for a bath.

I sighed through my nose as the warm water ran over my body then down the drain, taking with it all the dirt and grime from my skin. The shampoo Temari had bought smelt like vanilla, one of my favorites. I followed up with conditioner, then scrubbed my body until I was clean. I dried off quickly and pulled on some black underwear, a black tank top and blue pj pants.

On the way out I was almost tackled by Sarah, who desperately wanted the dirt and grime off. I really couldn't blame her for wanting to be clean, but there was no need to be so dramatic! Then I looked and saw Kiba sitting on our couch. "Hey Kiba." I greeted and sat on the other end of the couch by Temari, leaving one space beside Kiba for Sarah.

"Hi." He grinned at me, showing of his pointed canines. "That vanilla shampooo smells really good by the way."

"How can you tell?" I asked. Maybe Temari had told him and they were pulling a prank?

"I have an extremely good sense of smell. About as powerful as Akamaru here." He gestured to the small pup that seemed to always be on his head. I gently got him down and placed him in my own lap, rubbing his fur. I guess he liked it, since he wagged his tail and Kiba didn't stop me. "Didn't take you as a dog person."

"Well, they're okay. Sarah absolutely adores dogs though." I said. Those two had a thing going on and I knew it. A few little pushes was all it would take, I'm sure. Temari gave me a look, so I knew she was in on my plan. Good, two heads are better than one. Plus, she knows more about him because she's known him longer than us.

Ange came in carrying four tea cups, then huffed when she saw Kiba. "Damnit! Now I have to make more tea!"

"Whatever Ange, you know you love me." Kiba laughed. "Oh, no, my bad, you like puppet boy." Ange turned red, though I'm not sure if it's from anger or embarassment, and started to give off a feeling of 'you're so gonna die' as she crossed the room to stand in front of Kiba.

"Kiba!" She hissed threw gritted teeth, then jumped on him. They wrestled into the floor, but it wasn't a real fight. Powerful as I knew they both had to be, neither was really hurting the other.

"Puppet boy? You mean my brother Kankuro?" Temari asked with a smile. "Aw, that's so cute! If you need any help with him, I'd be more than willing."

They stopped so Ange could crawl over to Temari on her knees, stars in her admiration filled eyes. "Really? You would do that for me?" Temari gave a nod and Ange hugged her leg tightly, saying how awesome she was.

"Okay, how about we play games?" Sarah suggested. "Maybe spin the bottle?"

"There's one guy and four girls here Sarah." I pointed out.

Kiba smirked and leaned back on the couch, trying to look cool. "Those odds sound good to me." Of course, I kicked him off the couch. "Hey!"

"Sorry, my foot has a mind of it's own." I grinned.

"More than Kiba does anyway." Sarah added.

"Did I just hear sarcasm come out of your mouth Sarah?" I asked sarcastically before I hugged her. "I'm so proud!" We all giggled(except Kiba, cause he's a man. Wait, maybe he did giggle...but I won't tell!).

"Truth or dare?" Temari asked.

"Fine with me."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Hn." I grunted in apathy.

Alright, I'll start." Ange began.

"Hey!" Sarah interrupted, "How come you get to go first!?"

"My house. Duh." She answered. "Anyways, Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied.

"I dare you to kiss Akamaru." Ange smirked. Temari just shrugged and kissed the pup, turning Ange's smirk to a frown.

"Alright." She looked over each of us with narrowed eyes before stoppping at me. "Danny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like my baby brother Gaara?" She inquirred.

I sighed at her nosiness. "Yes."

"Yes, I knew it!" Temari cheered. "You two are great together!"

"Really?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you ask me, any child between those two would be in serious trouble."

"Hm." I grunted, a bit offended by that. "Truth or dare, Kiba."

"Dare." He grinned.

"I dare you to go kiss Sarah on the lips." I challenged, satisfied when his smirk was gone, replaced by a heavy blush. He leaned closer to her, until their lips were seperated only by a few centimeters of air. Sarah had her eyes shut tight, also blushing heavily. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she shoved Kiba back down in the floor, screaming "No!"

'Damn it!' I thought, a bit pissed with myself. "I forgot how shy Sarah is about this kind of stuff.' The atmosphere was now a bit akward, especially since Ange had escaped the game by leaving to take her shower. When she finally came back, dressed in neon green pajama oants with rainbow cupcakes and a blavk tank top, Temari and I were talking, but Kiba and Sarah were still blushing, not daring to look at each other.

"So, what should we watch?" Ange asked, walking to a shelf with tons of movies on it, trying to release the tension.

"Horror movie." Temari and I said simultaneously.

"Something with a little bit of romance." Sarah requested with googoo eyes. Bleh. But at least she had snapped out of it.

"Action." Kiba suggested. "But horror wouldn't be so bad."

"I hate scary movies! They scare me!" Sarah protested.

I scoffed at her. "Gee, ever think that maybe that's the point of scary movies?"

"Shut your smart ass mouth Danny!" She glared at me. "You know they give me nightmares!"

"Aw, don't worry." Kiba pulled her to his chest. "I'll keep poor little sarah safe." Sarah turned a bright red.

"Alright then children." Ange said with a scary look in her eyes as she held up a movie. "Prepare to pee your pants!"

**Hello kiddies! This is what you're author thinks of when listening to animals by neon trees and unbreakable at midnight. Hope it's okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah's POV

"Ggggaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed, burying my face in Kiba's chest. He held me tight and played with my hair to soothe me.

Of course the next victim was the stereotypical dumb girl who wandered off on her own and expected to _not_ get killed. Danny laughed while Ange called her an idiot and Temari hummed. Of course I'd be the only one afraid of the movie. Ange, Temari and Kiba had all seen and even caused enough death that a movie would never faze them. Danny, being the crazy sadistic bitch she was, just thought it was funny to watch some dumbass die.

'Hey, why is this even scaring me?' I thought, frowning. 'I'm surrounded by people who can and will protect me!' Gaining some confidence, I pulled away from Kiba to lean back and watch the movie. A storm had started during the first few minutes, casting shadows all over the place ever time the lightning flashed. The storm's trick still freaked me out just a bit, but I could handle it.

That is, until a certain red-head appeared out of no where, his presence revealed by more lightning, and made more dramatic with a boom of thunder. I squealed and jumped completely into Kiba's lap, pulling his head tight against my chest. Ange jumped up to flip on the lights while Temari paused the movie.

"Having fun there Kiba?" Kankuro asked as he smirked at me from behind Danny, leaning over the couch. I looked down and realised that I was suffocating him in my breasts. I let go chuckling sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry Kiba-kun." I apologized.

He pulled me to him with one arm and smirked. "Hey, no problem shorty. If anything I enjoyed it!" I blushed deep red as he and Kankuro laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked, her voice portraying apathy, but I could see the spark of curiosity in her eyes.

"Bored. Plus, Temari just disappeared, so we thought you'd know where she was." Kankuro answered. "So, Temari, how come you didn't invite us?"

"Because I knew all you'd do is stare at Ange in that skin-tight tank top." Temari smirked as her brother sputtered out something unintelligible.

"Temari!" Ange growled while blushing. "Shut up!"

"What about Gaara?" I asked, squeaking as Kiba's hand brushed my thigh on its way to the table for popcorn.

"Well, he'd just sit on the couch, maybe make the occasionally comment..." She slowly turned to look at Danny. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

"Whatever Temari." Danny mumbled, pouting.

Temari's fingers twitched a bit and she struggled against herself before bursting out, "You're so cute!" Jumping up to Danny, and squeezed the small girl against her chest. Unfortunately, she was quite blessed in that part of her anatomy, and was choking Danny.

"Temari, I believe you have cut off her airways." Gaara warned his older sister. Temari blushed letting go of Danny, who fell backward, landing on the floor and started to gasp for breath. Gaara walked to her and picked her off the floor, setting her back on the couch. To prevent a repeat, he sandwiched himself between to two girls. 'AW, how sweet of him!' I thought.

"Well, how about we get back to the movie?" Ange suggested, flipping the lights back off. We settled back down, with me being back to near wetting myself, thanks to Gaara.

Danny's POV

The movie sucked ass. The beginning was entertaining, though the repetitive stabbing got old fast. Can't they do better than that? I can think of at least ten different ways to kill some one with that knife, instead of straight heart stabbing like this joker. Kankuro and Gaara's arrivals were a relief, but then Ange started the show back, if it could even be called that.

Seriously, did that dumb bitch really just miss with that gun? Hell, the dogs around my neighborhood could shoot better. No wonder they were all dying. The boredom was making my body feel heavy. I tried blinking the sleep away, but eventually slumped over unto Gaara. I felt him twist to glance at me, then turn back, not caring.

Temari's POV

'Oh my god, that is adorable!' I thought, watching a very sleepy Danny finally fall on my baby brother's shoulder. He looked in shock and his face grew a bit red from slight embarrassment, but he let her stay there. I almost squealed but a pinch from Ange, who also saw the scene, stopped me just in time. The setting would have been quite romantic, if screams and maniacal laughter didn't burst from the speakers ever so often. But I suppose for a crazed killer and a psycho the situation was bearable, perhaps even boring.

'Jeez, it's like they were made for each other. Gaara, the deadly killer and Danny, the psycho. Yep, they're perfect.' Keeping my head forward, my eyes flicked to the two on my other side. Ange and Kankuro seemed to enjoy the movie slightly, though they weren't overly excited.

Then, there was the third couple cuddling on the love seat. Well, more like Kiba being strangled by a terrfied Sarah. Poor girl. Whoa, hold up!I'm the only one here without a man! What the hell! Plus, all these chicks are younger than me! What the hell!? Almost makes me wish pineapple head were here...

Ange's Pov

To say that the sleepover was going badly would be an understatement. Danny had fallen asleep from boredom, Gaara was also bored, Sarah looked like she would piss her pants any second, Kiba lacked oxygen, and Temari seemed on the verge of a panic attack! At least Kankuro enjoyed the movie. Well, if his slight blush meant anything, I suppose Gaara was having a good time too. Hell, Kiba looked happier now that Sarah had once again shoved his face into her breasts. Pervert.

'Oh look, the movie's over. Time for bed!' I closed my eyes and relaxed, falling asleep on the poor, unsuspecting Kankuro. I looked to the sound of soft footsteps and blushed when Temari winked at me on her way to bed.

Kiba's POV

"Alright, are any girls here even awake?" I asked softly to prevent waking up the ones who had called it quits for the day. Hell knows I don't wan tot piss off Gaara's little psycho bitch over there, she's probably kill me. Plus, Sarah did look pretty cute while sleeping, bits of her short hair hanging down in her face, her soft skin pressed against me, and her chest moving as she breathed.

"Don't think so." Kankuro answered, maneuvering so that he lifted Ange in his arms. "We better get them all to bed."

"Yeah." I carried tiny Sarah to the guest bedroom.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Kankuro asked from the living room. I went back and found him staring at Gaara, who was still on the couch with Danny curled up on top of him.

"She's holding my shirt too tight for me to pry her off without waking her." Wow, Gaara continues to say sentences with more than seven words, which was still amazign to me.

"Well wake her up!" kankuro whispered harshly. Gaara frowned at him, obviously refusing to obey.

"You wake her up, he's not going to." I told him, only for him to shake his head.

"No way! She might kill me!" kankuro protested. "You do it."

"She's as crazy as Gaara was, hell no." I growled. "Besides, Ange's just as dangerous and you've woke her up before."

"Whatever." He turned back to his poor baby brother. "She's your problem, see ya!" Kankuro and I left, leaving the two alone.

Gaara's POV

'Shukaku, what do I do?' I thought, desperate for an answer.

**'About what?'** The crazy demon stirred in my mind.

'Danny fell asleep on me and I don't want to wake her up.'

**'We could always kill her, though it would be a bit of a waste.' **The demon cackled evilly.

'No!' I growled. 'I'm not killing Danny.'

**'Then just sit tight til she wakes up. Not like you have to go to sleep or anything.'** Shukaku suggested, then went quiet.

I sighed and smiled, small as it was, at Danny, who now had her face buried in my chest, still gripping me tightly. I could feel her warm breath through my shirt, giving me goosebumps. She shivered a bit so I covered her warm body with a nearby blanket, wrapping her up tight.

I watched the full moon through the window, then I noticed something was off. It was so quiet here. Much too quiet. Shukaku hadn't been giving me his nightly whines about killing, or how badly he craved blood. He didn't even try to take over my body, something I grew accustomed to preventing every night. What's different about tonight that made him stop?

Danny sighed softly in her sleep, squirming a bit and finally releasing my shirt. I smiled again and turned back to the window, star-gazing happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's POV

I groaned as the morning light pushed through the window panes to smack my in the face, harshly pulling me from my wonderful sleep. In truth, this whole dimmension traveling thing has really gotten me shook up, even with the few days I have already been here. Sleep was currently my only escape route, from both this world and mine.

My musing stopped cold turkey once I realize something warm and moving under myself. Or, rather, that I had pressed myself against during the night. I slowly opened my eyes, facing the wall beside the couch.

"Morning." Gaara grumbled above me.

I sighed instead of forming a coherent reply so early. Mornings were the worst part of the entire day, except the occasional morning in winter, when I enjoyed sitting outside, watching forest creatures go about their business as I sipped on a big mug of fresh coffee. Speaking of the rich, yet bitter beverage...

"Can I have some coffee?" I mumbled, climbing out of Gaara's lap...had he held me like that all night? He must have, or supporting my own weight sitting upright while sleeping would have given me a backache.

"I don't know where Ange keeps it, if she keeps any at all." He answered.

"That's just awesome." I ran my fingers through my hair and covered my mouth at the yawn that forced itself out.

"Temari has coffee at her apartment, and she's bound to have a pot made or at least started, if you don't want to wait for Ange." He offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great. Just give me a minute." Giving a small smile, I walked to my designated room for some light jeans, black and pink tee shirt, knee high converse, and my pink and black gloves. The bathroom became my next destination, where I thoroghly groomed myself, then double checked myself in the mirror.

"Alright." I said quietly so as not to awaken my hostess. "Let's go."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and picked me off the ground before we raced over the rooftops of Konoha. The sleepy village only had the few straglers roaming the roads for now, but I knew that later hundreds would be bustling here in a mad rush to finish chores and errands.

Gaara stopped at a white door in a nice looking building, knocking on the door in two fast knocks, then a breif pause before a third. He chuckled when I raised an eyebrow at the oddity of it. "It's a systme between my sibling and I so we know who is at the door."

"Right, because ninja are always paranoid. Especially since many of your opponents take the time to knock on one's front door. Wouldn't want to be rude now would we?" I smirked.

The door opened, revealing a robe clad Temari, who's hair was moppy and out of the usual ponytails, giving her the appearence of a slightly older female. "Gaara? Danny?"

I pulled a kunia from Gaara's weapon pouch, which he allowed with out protest. "Take us to your coffee."

The looked at me like I had just grown a second head, which I could have for all I knew. "It's a refernce to extra terrestrails from my world. Not surprised you didn't get the joke."

They (by they I mean Temari) shrugged off the strange humor and Temari motioned for us to come inside, shutting the door behind us. "So why'd you come here for a cup of coffee? Doesn't Ange drink it too?"

"We didn't know, and I wasn't about to wake that crazy girl up to ask." I answered, gratefully taking a cup she poured for me.

"Cream? Sugar?" She asked, gesturing to a couple conisters beside her coffee pot.

"Nah, I like mine black." I answered, taking a sip from my cup.

"You too eh?" Temari asked, handing a cup to Gaara before preparing her own. "I'm starting to feel like an odd ball here."

"Who cares? Better a little weird than scarily normal." She thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"You two wait at the table while I cook us some breakfast." She ordered, her kitchen filling with clangs as she went through her pots and pans.

"That is not necessary." I assured her, but she wouldn't listen to me.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I'm not about to let my baby brother and his friend walk out my door without anything to eat." Her pose shifted to one of slight hostility, but mostly motherly instinct.

I sipped my coffee slowly. Maybe Temari's maternal attitude arose from her brother's need for a woman role model. If so, I felt sorry, but more connected to Temari. Like me, she too had lost her mother as a child, having the innocence ripped from her for the sake of another.

"Gaara?" I looked up at him, surprised to find him staring. Had he been watching me this entire time?

"What." The word did not sound like a question coming from him, but did not have the force to be a command.

"Can you take me to see Sarah?" He raised an eyebrow, but nodded never the less.

"So soon? You just saw her last night and now you want to see her first thing this morning?" Temari seemed puzzled as she set a plate of food I couldn't indentify.

"She's my sister. We can't stand be seperate for long." I explained, carefully eating my meal.

"Ah, I understand." Temari took a quick peek at her brother before eating her own food. "So, won't your family be worried? Do you miss them?"

Temari seemed to be...prying into my personal life, and my brain went to lockdown. Shutting everyone and everything out had become my defense system, which lacked as of late. "That's my business Temari."

She looked not only taken aback, but a bit of hurt seeped into her expression. I felt bad, but I could not tell her. Not yet at least. I thanked her for the meal and walked outside to wait for Gaara, mostly to avoid any akwardness. I smiled at the black cat walking along the hand rail directly across from the front door.

"Hey kitty kitty kitty." I cooed, twitching my fingers to get her attention. Cautiosly, the little thing prowled closer, tensed to spring away at any sign of hostility, but she found none and sniffed my hand. Gently, I caressed her whiskered cheek, working my fingers through the sleek black hair as she relaxed and purred happily.

"Find a new friend there?" Gaara stood behind me, but I could not tell how long he had been there.

"Yeah." I paused at the kitten's neck and turned my head so I could see him in my peripheral vision. "Does she belong to some one?"

"Temari told me a lot of strays wandered around the building." He answered. I stood, holding the kitten tight to my body, scratching under her chin.

Gaara's POV

I almost smiled at how cute Danny looked holding the kitten. I've been much happier since Danny became my friend. Or, I at least asume we're friends. I enjoy her company very much, and considering how much time she chooses to spend with me, it is safe to say she agrees.

"Let's go." I lifted her bridal style, and carried her off the the mutt's to visit Sarah. The girl was annoying, but if Danny wanted to go, I would manage. She gripped the kitten tightly, watching the swirl of colors as we raced by. She expression said nothing, but her eyes shone in amazement.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really hate to do this after not updating for almost a month, but I'm putting this story on hold for a little while. Seriously, a _little_ while, as in a few months, not when people say they're taking a short break and never finish. I'm too damns tubborn to not finish this, I just want to finish my Akatsuki kittens story before working full time on this one again. Of course, I'll update if I'm struck with inspiration.**

**Again, I'm very sorry, but I'm getting behind in school work, which means I'm on the verge of having my computer taken away. I'm sure no one wants that (except whiney little bitches who say they hate my story, but why the hell would anyone who didn't like the story be reading this far into it?)**

**-Jacky**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny's POV

I chuckled as Sarah bounced around Kiba's house excitedly, cheering about how much fun we were going to have today and exclaimed how adorable my new kitten was. I stroked the cute little girls fur, listening to the calm purring. Akamaru wagged his tail and walked over to sniff her and licked her. She hissed and clawed at him, barely missing his sensitive nose.

"Bad." I scolded, flicking her ears lightly. She moodily curled up to take a nap, picking at my pants with her small, yet sharp claws as she settled down.

"So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked, finally sitting down across the table from of in the floor. However, she still bounced where she sat, impatient for the answer.

"Nothing." I answered, sighing and leaning against the couch arm. Gaara listened with out any input on the subject, since he apparently didn't give a damn, while Kiba ran from room to room. Things flew into the hallway from the massive amount of junk he dragged out of every nook and crevice.

Sarah jumped up to assist him and Gaara took the chance to whisper, "Can we leave?"

"Hell yes." We were outta there in moments, again running through the village. "Where now?"

"Hospital."

"Naruto?" I guessed smirking when he grunted.

"Stop." I ordered. Gaara landed on the ground, his feet digging into the dirt as he halted.

"What?" He asked somewhat irriatated.

"Flowers." I pointed to the small shop we stopped just short of. I was released and we entered the decent sized shop. Inside a girl with pale blonde hair and washed out blue eyes sat at the counter, leaning on her hand. She perked up when we came in.

"Hey Gaara!" She chirped, waving to him. He sighed softly and it was obvious that he was not fond of her. "Who's she?"

"She has a name, and it is Danny." I frowned slightly at the blonde as she grabbed my hand, her vile voice filling my brain with her worthless praises of how hot various men of her village were. What airhead ninja cares more about boys than her training? I could telll this girl wasn't as strong as the others, her body too soft. Even Sakura had more muscle, and she was a medic!

"Of course," She finally concluded, punching in numbers on the cash registers, a bouquet of flowers lying on the counter, "The hottest of all was Sasuke, but he's gone now." The mood shifted from annoying to grim and tense. Grim as the blonde depressed herself by the mentioning of said boy; tension from Gaara's rapidly increasing irratation with the dim witted teen.

He slammed some money onto the counter and dragged me out. I almost lost my footing in the rush, but managed to catch myself. "Gaara?"

"It was Sasuke's fault." He reminded me bitterly, his grip upon my wrist tightening slightly.

"I don't understand. What was Sasuke's fault?" I frowned as he took his time to answer me.

"He put Naruto in the hospital."

"I see." I responded solemnly. Why would Ino miss aguy who'd put one of her friends in the hospital? I would never understand the mind of a fan girl.

We arrived at the hospital lobby, momentarily waiting at the desk to be signed in. The woman at the desk seemed reluctant to allow us past the doors, something about a past offense of Gaara's involving another patient. Finally, after threats and death glares, we were motioned to go through.

"So, what did you do?" I inquired, carrying the flowers behind my back.

"I almost killed Lee while he recovered from our fight." I'm positive he didn't want to tell me more, but my curiosity won out.

"Why kill Lee? He obviously lost if you put him in the hospital."

"At that time I was...unstable, mentally." He sighed. "I have made marvelous progress, or so the medics and my family tell me." The conversation came to an abrupt halt as we reached Naruto's room. Finally, I would meet the person responsible for Gaara's change of heart, the one that allowed me to befriend him.

The image as Gaara pushed open the door...didn't exactly meet my expectations of such a renouned ninja. The blonde was tied down with extremely thick rope, which he fought against viciously in an escape attempt.

"Naruto." The orange clad boy seised all movement to gaze at Gaara with admiring and surprised blue eyes. "Why are you tied to the bed?"

"Oh, this." The guy laughed to himself momentarily. "Sakura-chan tied me up because I tried to go training."

"Why are you trying to train if you're injuried? It would only prolong your stay." I walked further into the room, sitting in a chair by the bed. "Not very smart, are ya?"

"No." Gaara smirked as Naruto whined.

"gaara! Don't make fun of me!" Naruto blinked slowly, as if just realizing something important. "Wait a second, who're you?"

"Danny." I answered, alomst laughing at his weird face. What was with those scars on his cheeks?

"Nice to meet ya!" Boy was Naruto loud. "Are you Gaara's friend?"

"Yes." I smiled at Gaara before looked back at Naruto, taken aback when our eyes met. His care free eyes had turned completely serious, and very happy, although a bit of saddness lingered under the joy.

"Good." He declared, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Gaara deserves a friend."

"Yeah, he's really great, if you don't piss him off." I joked.

The seriousness faded as the boy leaned his head back and laughed at Gaara's expense. "No kidding! Did he ever tell you that he tried to kill me when we first met?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gaara flinch, a nerve triggered by Naruto's words. The blond idiot did not notice a thing and kept giving me the bloody details to his fight against Gaara. "It was really scary!"

"Um, I think that's enough Naruto." I interrupted. "I get the picture."

"I guess." The sadness returned. "Everyone who knows about Gaara's, uh, 'other half' is terrified of him."

I glared at the stupid boy. "Shukaku is most definately not Gaara's 'other half'. In fact, no part of Gaara is even close to that vile monster. I may not have had to battle him, but I know he's horrible." I got up, leaving before I yelled at him more. Stupid or not, Naruto was a good friend of Gaara's, and I didn't want to hurt him with something I might say.

Gaara followed me into the hallway, shuttign the door behind him. I turned to face him, waiting for him to say something, but instead he hugged me, startling me. "Thank you." No words came to my head as I stared at the door behind Gaara with wide eyes. Still, I forced my brain to work long enough to wrap my arms around him, returning his hug. Lord knows the boy needed one desperately.

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I had a lapse of inspiration for this story, and I still have no ideas on what to do. Blame Rise of The Guardians, because even since I watched the movie it's all I can think of writing about. Thank you to everyone who has been patiently waiting for the newest chapter.**

**-love Jacky ;P**


End file.
